THE PURGE (Hetalia)
by DarkCupidFearless
Summary: Ivan B. ahora es el jefe de seguridad del senador Alfred F. Jones, y debe protegerlo durante su campaña presidencial, además de sobrevivir la noche en la que todos se convierten en blancos. Pero una traición inesperada los deja en las calles de Washington en la noche que nadie puede ayudarlos. Deberan sobrevivir... O ser sacrificados por el bien del estado. Yaoi RusAme.
1. Prologo

Hola mis queridos seguidores.

Hoy les traigo un fanfic RusAme con la temática de la famosa película "The Purge". No se como se me ocurrió esta historia, solo se que la estaba viendo con mis amigos y llego un punto que me puse a pensar... ¡La Senadora se parece mucho a Alfred! Creo que soy el único que lo pensé :v

Como sea, esta inspirado en la 2da y 3era película. Por tanto habrán como que muchos saltos en el tiempo... O al menos eso trato de hacer. Aunque no me saldrá, como sea. Ya tengo el 50% hecho solo falta saber si les gusta o3o.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Yaoi, si no te gusta el genero, sal de esta historia y busca uno de tu agrado... Aunque, habrá gente que no le guste el yaoi en Hetalia *se pone a pensar* También habrá algo de sangre y muertes everywhere. Traiciones, empanadas mentales. RusAme, GerIta, Spamano, MexCan si se me antoja... Y aparición especial de los 2p.

 **Desclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no al grandioso Hima-Papa. Tampoco la película "The Purge", es de sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta locura de fanfic.

Espero que les guste la historia.

Ahora si.

A Leer!

* * *

 **Prologo.**

 _Marzo 22, 2022._

 _Noche de Purga: 04:00 a.m._

•

La música funk sonaba por toda la habitación, haciendo que todo alrededor se mostrará de una manera mucho más grotesca.

Todo lo que veía Alfred F. Jones a sus quince años, era como su propia familia y el, eran aterrorizadas por un hombre con máscara sentado frente a ellos.

El hombre, ligeramente obeso, movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción. Luego suspiro y señalo su móvil, que era de donde provenía la música.

—Playlist de _Purga_ —el hombre parecía satisfecho—. La escogí con mucho cuidado, en especial esta canción... que será la última que oirán.

La familia _Jones_ se encontraba amordazada y amarrada sobre un sillón destrozado como todo lo alrededor de la sala.

—Fue una difícil decisión —dijo con ironía—. Pero luego pensé... ¡ _George Clinton_! El rey del funk les hará sentirse satisfechos... es lo último que puedo hacer por ustedes ¿No creen?

Los mayores trataban inútilmente de soltarse y romperle la cara si era necesario... Y si que lo era.

—Hemos jugado muchos juegos de purga esta noche...

La familia se empezó a asustar más de lo que ya estaba.

—Pero aún falta uno... Es mi favorito... Se llama... " _La Elección de Mami_ "

La señora Jones lo empezó a maldecir, aunque no se le escuchaba por la mordaza.

—Mami... ¿Quién de ustedes sobrevivirá a la purga de este año?

Le señora Jones rompió en llanto, sabiendo que solo podía escoger a _una_ persona. Inconscientemente giro su rostro todo lo que pudo para ver a _Alfred_.

El joven rubio sólo negaba la cabeza rompiendo en llanto.

El hombre se levanto e hizo tronar su cuello y espalda soltando un ligero bostezo, seguido de una risa cínica. Tomo una escopeta a un lado de él y se dirigió a la familia. Pasó por detrás del sofá y se detuvo detrás de Alfred.

—Así que tú eres el _suertudo_ pequeño... —susurro en la oreja del menor.

Lagrimas gruesas caían de sus ojos azules.

El hombre solo regreso al frente y cargo el arma.

—Buena elección mami... No te preocupes, yo cuidare de el muy bien lo que resta de la noche —dijo de forma lasciva y se toco el bulto que tenia debajo de los pantalones—. Por cierto... tuviste un hijo muy lindo mami...

La señora Jones solo pudo maldecir aun más su suerte y comenzó a gritarle que no lo tocara; fue inútil.

El hombre cargo el arma.

— _Feliz Purga a todos... Y que los nuevos padres nos bendigan._

El sonido del arma al disparar inundo la sala.

Alfred solo lloro todo lo que pudo.

* * *

El ojiazul se levantó gritando y jadeando.

Habían pasado sólo tres años desde el incidente con su familia. Recordar todo los que les hizo ese hombre lo hacía querer vomitar.

"Eres tan apretado pequeño..."

Unas arcadas le entraron al recordar eso.

Escondió la cara en la almohada y lloró como la primera vez.

Desde ese momento había tomado una decisión, y ahora con sus dieciocho años estaba mucho más seguro que antes.

El iba a detener la atrocidad anual disfrazada de celebración.

El detendría las miles de muertes anuales.

 _El detendría la Purga._

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este prologo.

Ya saben, si te gusto deja un Review, si no te gusto, deja un Review. Yo me alimento de eso.

 _Campaña de Reviews para Inspiración-Sama._

Sigueme en mis redes sociales *aunque no publico nada, tu sigueme*:

 **Facebook:** Dark Cupid Fearless

 **Twitter:** DCupid_Fearless

Y si tenes **Wattpad** seguidme: DarkCupid_Fearless.

Nos leemos en la proxima. o3o

Dark Cupid


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola bbs ya volví con nuevo capitulo, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que me esta gustando el rumbo que esta llevando esto. :3

Solo eso es lo que quería decir v:

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hima-Papa; tampoco The Purge me pertenece, solo tome ambas ideas y transforme este fic.

Espero que les guste.

A leer!

* * *

 _ **18 años después.**_

 _Febrero 18, 2040_

 _1 Mes para la Purga Anual._

* * *

Una pantalla se elevaba por todo el salón donde se hacían las juntas presidenciales. Todos los integrantes de la NFFA veían completamente disgustados la pantalla.

En estas pasaban las últimas noticias sucedidas en el país.

 _Esta es solo una de las tantas manifestaciones que han comenzado en la capital tras las declaraciones de que "Los Nuevos Padres de la Libertad usan la Purga para impulsar sus intereses económicos; eso es lo que nos afirmo el aguerrido opositor a la Purga el Sargento "Antonio Fernández Carriedo"._

En las noticias pasaron un mensaje del sargento.

 _"Durante los anteriores 20 años los padres de la libertad legalizaron el homicidio para diezmar a la población de los pobres; lo que a su vez reduce el gasto gubernamental, menos apoyo social, menos gasto en salud, menos viviendas"_

Dijo el castaño. El conductor siguió con el programa.

 _Las últimas encuestas revelan que el creciente rechazo hacia la Purga podría tener un gran impacto en las próximas elecciones presidenciales, el Ministro Adnan Sadik candidato de la NFFA está perdiendo terreno frente al impredecible candidato independiente Alfred F. Jones._

 _Hace 18 años Jones se vio forzado a presenciar la brutal ejecución de toda su familia una noche de Purga y hay fuentes que suelen afirmar que fue abusado esa misma noche. Poco después entro al ámbito político con un objetivo en mente: "Ponerle fin al evento anual"_

Esta vez pasaron un mensaje del Senador.

" _Yo les garantizo que la esencia de nuestra nación está en juego, la Purga debe terminar"._

 _El senador Jones se está convirtiendo en la amenaza más grande que se ha enfrentado al régimen de los Nuevos Padres desde que subieron al poder hace 25 años._

 _El Presidente de la NFFA apago la pantalla._

—¿Esta tan cerca el imbécil? —pregunto a uno de sus subordinados.

—Las encuestas lo ubican un punto abajo —contesto nervioso.

El próximo candidato quiso hablar.

—Lo sien… —el Ministro Adnan fue interrumpido.

—No se disculpe ministro está haciendo un buen trabajo déjenos ponerlo donde debe estar usted.

El Ministro se encogió en su asiento.

—Thomas.

El aludido se rasco la cabeza.

—Tenemos a toda nuestra gente trabajando contra toda esta basura Anti-NFFA, ¿qué más podemos hacer?

—Haremos todo lo que tengamos que hacer —grito el presidente—. Estoy harto de todos estos cerdos idealistas, ellos quieren lo imposible, quieren que todos logren poseer; pero algunos no pueden poseer, no hay suficiente para todo el mundo.

El presidente se levanto de su asiento. Se acomodo el saco y se aclaro la garganta.

—Es hora de hacer algo sobre todos esos idiotas como el imbécil de Fernández y el puto del Senador que intentan desmantelar todo lo que hemos hecho... —se apoyo de la enorme mesa frente a él—. Este año se utilizara la purga para hacer una limpieza de primavera a fondo señores.

* * *

 _Marzo 1, 2040_

 _20 días para la Purga Anual._

* * *

—Senador Jones —

Alfred ahora con treinta y seis años, se encontraba en el despacho de su oficina arreglando cuestiones referentes a las próximas elecciones.

—Adelante —dijo tranquilo.

Su secretario entró, justo detrás de él, un hombre en traje caminaba tranquilo.

Alfred inquirió con la mirada quien era el hombre.

—Es su nuevo Jefe de Seguridad, senador —dijo sabiendo lo que se preguntaba el rubio.

El mosquito de siempre comenzó a zumbar detrás de su oreja.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, Arthur, que no necesito protección?

—Todos los senadores deben contar con seguridad, incluso si es a su propia voluntad.

Alfred hastiado reparo en el ruso, según él, debería medir casi dos metros.

—¿Por qué quieres el trabajo?

—Senador...

—Cállate Arthur.

Regresó al ruso. Este mostraba un rostro sereno y algo aburrido. Sólo se encogió de hombros mascullo un ligero _"Tengo mis razones..."_

Alfred regresó su mirada a su secretario.

—¿Es enserio Arthur?

Este levantó las manos sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos, cabreado.

—No me diga nada a mí... Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Después de eso se fue.

El ojiazul suspiró.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto sacando una pequeña libreta.

—Iván... Iván Braginski.

Alfred apunto el nombre y regresó a su computador.

—Mañana empiezas... Y si me disculpas tengo cosas que atender.

El ruso asintió y salió cerrando tras él.

El rubio solo se desplomó en su asiento y se llevó una mano a las sienes.

" _¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ pensó.

Después de eso siguió con su trabajo.

Dentro de poco llegaría la Purga, y detestaba que las elecciones fueran mucho después de esa masacre.

Suspiró y vio la foto en su escritorio.

Debía hacerlo, debía ganar.

Tenía que hacerlo por su familia.

•

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben si te gusto deja un Review, si no te gusto, deja un Review.

 _Campaña de Reviews para Inspiración-Sama._

Eso es todo por mi parte no hay nada más que agregar.

Recuerda seguirme en mis cuentas:

Facebook: Dark Cupid Fearless

Twitter: DCupid_Fearless

Wattpad: DarkCupid_Fearless

Y nos vemos en la proxima. Bye

Dark Cupid Fearless


	3. Capítulo 2

HOLA!

Regrese muy pronto lo se. Pero ya tenia el capítulo listo así que por que hacer esperar. No tengo mucho que decir esta vez.

 **Desclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad, son de Hima-Papa; tampoco THE PURGE me pertenece, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer este fic.

Sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo.

A Leer!

* * *

 _Marzo 19, 2040._

 _2 Días para la Purga Anual._

* * *

Los reporteros se peleaban por hacer preguntas a ambos candidatos que se encontraban en el podio dando sus respectivos argumentos.

Uno de los dos señaló a un reportero.

—Senador Adnan, ¿Donde se encontrara la noche de Purga?

El senador sonrió.

—Yo, como un buen ciudadano americano, seré el encargado de dirigir la misa de Purga de medianoche de mi partido porque todavía creo en…

Alfred lo interrumpió con desdén.

—La misa de Purga de media noche, donde todos los cargos más elevados del país se reúnen para asesinar personas inocentes —volteo a ver al contrincante—. ¿El homicidio es nuestra nueva religión ahora?

El Ministro Adnan rio a pecho suelto.

— _El homicidio es nuestra nueva religión_ … que creativo Jones.

Después de eso se pudo escuchar la reprimenda de la mediadora.

—La misa de medianoche es una festividad, en la que todos nos juntamos para celebrar la noche que salvo América a de la ruina económica.

—Existen otros medios —hablo por lo bajo el ojiazul por lo bajo.

El Ministro Adnan le sonrió cínicamente e inquirió con la mirada: _"¿Algún problema Jones?"._

Alfred se digno en contestarle.

—Sí, no puedo estar satisfecho sabiendo que sólo se divierten haciendo sufrir a los demás.

El senador Adnan rodó los ojos. _"Aquí vamos de nuevo"_

—La Purga sólo es un acto cruel —esta vez Alfred se dirigió al público presente—. En el cual personas de bajos recursos son el blanco de personas de alto poder —señaló al hombre castaño—. Es el momento de apoyarnos en los ángeles de nuestra nación y cambiar de una vez por todas.

El ministro lo interrumpió.

—Aw vamos Alfred, sabemos que tuviste una mala noche hace dieciocho años y que un hombre obeso abuso de ti pero esa no es razón para...

Alfred ofendido lo corto.

—Es razón más que suficiente para querer evitar esta masacre.

El castaño se dirigió al público otra vez.

—La Purga es la salvación de nuestra amada América, sin ella...

Lo volvió a interrumpir.

—¿Quiere alguien sacarme de aquí por favor...? No quiero seguir escuchando las atrocidades de este hombre.

* * *

Iván miraba por una pantalla lo que sucedía en el podio, y al mismo tiempo daba órdenes al escuadrón de seguridad del senador Jones.

—Hasta que él se mueva nos movemos... ¿Entendido? —hablo por el intercomunicador.

El ruso miraba a Alfred. La determinación en sus ojos, seguido de sus argumentos para sustentar sus ideales, no sólo lo hacían un gran candidato.

Por no decir, también, la voz y alma de toda una nación enfurecida.

Era lo que más le agradaba del rubio, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta.

En la pantalla, el rubio enojado se bajó del podio.

—Se volvió a bajar... Por Dios ¡Ahora, Ahora, Ahora!

Los guardaespaldas se posicionaron justo detrás del senador.

Alfred, se dirigía con rapidez hacia la salida. Pero fue interceptado por algunos reporteros.

Hubieran sido problema; pero eran personas que pensaban igual que el. Agradecido y algo calmado respondió sus preguntas.

Iván lo veía seriamente y Alfred le regresaba la mirada hastiado.

Para todos, ellos dos se odiaban.

Y no era más que la verdad.

* * *

 _Jorge's Store._

 _Marzo 19, 2040._

* * *

En una pequeña tienda, el televisor encendido mostraba los avances que había conseguido el senador. El dueño no hizo más que ocultar una carcajada.

—Tengo que decir —hizo una pausa—. Que ese senador tiene muchos huevos.

Cerca había un adulto mayor y un chico jugando cartas. El chico lo escucho perfectamente y volteo hacía el dueño con cara seria y una ceja alzada en clara señal de estar preguntando _"¿Es enserio?"_

—Es enserio, no creo que vaya a ganar —siguió con su trabajo—. Pero se está enfrentado a todos los de la NFFA él solo.

—Él es un gran partido y lo sabes —reviso las cartas en su mano.

Jorge solo pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—No te dejes engañar, en el fondo es como todos ellos, las cosas nunca van a cambiar.

El rubio rodo los ojos y siguió con su juego. Uno de los ayudantes de la tienda paso mosqueado frente a ellos. El dueño volvió a reír.

—Hey Matt —llamo al rubio, este solo dirigió su mirada a él—. Creo que ofendimos a José con nuestra charla.

El aludido enojado tiro una caja al suelo.

—El senador va a ganar y hará cambios, ya lo verán.

Jorge chisto y le reprimió por la caja, el moreno la levanto molesto.

—Solo necesita Florida, si tiene las veintiséis casillas electorales se posicionara en más 206 lugares —dijo llevando la caja al almacén.

—Sabelotodo.

El moreno solo rodo los ojos.

—Tanta inteligencia desperdiciada y ni siquiera puede preparar unos huevos decentes —esta vez se dirigió a Matthew.

—Yo te voy a enseñar de huevos —le contesto José.

Matthew rió. Jorge lo miro desafiante con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿Tú me vas a enseñar?

El moreno solo negó chistoso.

—Escucha lo que te digo José, la esperanza no trae nada bueno, que te lo digo yo —después volteo al mayor que no daba ni una mierda—. Díselo Rómulo…

—¿Yo qué?... —dijo confundido—. Lo siento solo estaba pensando en waffles y vaginas... es en lo único que pienso.

Todos se echaron a reír.

—El viejo Rómulo como siempre —dijo Jorge.

El hombre hizo una expresión en el que mostraba que no entendía nada.

—¿De qué se ríen? —pregunto molesto.

Solo negaron y siguieron con sus cosas con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo más tranquilos.

•

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO.

Ya saben si les gusto o no, dejen un Review.

 _Campaña de Reviews para Inspiración-Sama._

Por mi parte no tengo nada más que agregar.

Recuerden seguirme en mis redes sociales.

Facebook: Dark Cupid Fearless

Twitter: DCupid_Fearless

Wattpad: DarkCupid_Fearless

Y nos vemos en la proxima en un nuevo cap. Bye.

Dark Cupid Fearless


	4. Capítulo 3

_HOLA! :D_

He regresado de entre los muertos, oc no. Ya se me hizo costumbre actualizar cada fin, si puedo mañana tendrán otro capítulo, si no hasta el próximo fin. Es más seguro lo segundo. No hay nada más que agregar, solo que pronto se acerca la hermosa noche.

 **Desclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es obvio, es del maravilloso Hima-Papa, tampoco el argumento de THE PURGE, es de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Sin mas que decir.

A LEER!

* * *

 _Marzo 20, 2040_

 _1 Día para la Purga Anual._

* * *

El televisor estaba prendido y se mostraba ante toda la sala. Alfred, mientras llamaba por teléfono atendía varias cosas de las próximas elecciones.

Arthur, su secretario; miraba atentamente las noticias. El presidente de ahora, partidario de la NFFA estaba dando un discurso.

" _Los nuevos padres de la patria creen en la imparcialidad y escuchamos lo que el pueblo dice, sobre que la Purga favorece a los ricos y a los poderosos; y esa no era la intención. A Partir de ahora nadie esta exento, las reglas que protegen a los oficiales del gobierno, están revocadas"_

Se escucho el golpe de la puerta. Arthur cedió el paso.

—¿Escuchaste eso Iván? —preguntó Arthur—. Al aparecer la NFFA esta revocando las reglas que protegían a los integrantes del gobierno.

Iván miro de reojo al senador, algo preocupado pero sin mostrarlo. Alfred no lo noto.

—De acuerdo, buscare un sitio seguro y aumentare la seguridad —dijo el ruso.

Alfred lo escucho, ya había terminado la llamada que estaba haciendo.

—No, pienso pasar la Purga en casa.

Iván se molesto.

—Eso no es buena idea senador, usted necesita protección.

Alfred se levanto de su silla decidido.

—SI los electores se enteran de que estoy ocultándome en una fortaleza perderé votos —dijo recargado en su escritorio—. Pasare la Purga en casa como el 99% de la población.

Iván apretó los labios.

—Brinda protección, la que haga falta —dijo mientras se apartaba del escritorio para salir de su oficina.

" _Está bien"_ Escucho tras su espalda, proveniente del ruso.

* * *

 _Jorge's Store._

 _Marzo 20, 2040_

* * *

La televisión como siempre estaba encendida en el canal de Noticias, Jorge la miraba de reojo mientras atendía a una señora.

 _En otras noticias: Cientos de Turistas jóvenes de España, Dinamarca, Sudáfrica vienen a los Estados Unidos, se les llama "turistas asesinos" por qué están aquí con una finalidad: La purga_

" _Queremos ser participes de la purga, matar, sacar toda nuestra ira, como norteamericanos, es emocionante. ¡Vi stoler på Gud!" dijo un chico danés._

 _Extranjeros que vienen a matar. Fuentes afirman que el Turismo Homicida podría ser una de las nuevas atracciones por las que…_

—¿"Turismo Homicida"? ¿Qué carajos le paso a nuestro país? —dijo la señora que Jorge atendía.

—No lo sé, es lo mismo que me pregunto todos los días —embolso la compra de la mujer y se la entrego—. Aquí tienes, que tenga un buen día señora Morrison y cuídese mucho.

—Muchas gracias Jorge, sabes que cuando lo quieras puedes venir a visitarme —se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jorge.

—Y si usted necesita algo, no dude en decirme y José ira enseguida —el aludido, que paso cerca, solo le mando una mirada asesina.

—Yo lo único que necesito es coquetear contigo un rato —dijo divertida.

—¿En serio? —dijo Jorge como todo un donjuán.

—Déjame tener ese privilegio —dijo la señora.

—¡AY! Ya váyase de aquí.

La señora se fue con su compra riéndose a pecho suelto y desapareció por la calle. Jorge solo volteo a José divertido.

—Está desesperada te digo, necesita un marido pronto.

José rodo los ojos y siguió con su trabajo, pero cuando paso cerca de la pantalla que mostraba las cámaras de seguridad, noto algo.

—Oye Jorge ven a ver esto.

Extrañado se acerco a la pantalla para ver, unas chicas de no más de dieciséis años estaban robando en su tienda. ¡SU TIENDA!

—Hijas de p…

Matthew estaba llegando a la tienda, cuando vio a Jorge dirigirse al final de esta.

—¿A donde va?, no lo había visto así en mucho tiempo —dijo Matt dejando su mochila en la mesa de siempre.

José le explico.

Mientras tanto Jorge fue donde las jóvenes y se interpuso entre una de las salidas.

—Sera mejor que devuelvan lo que robaron o llamare a la policía

Estas solo rodaron los ojos y bufaron molestas.

—Ya déjame en paz viejo —hablo una de ellas, una castaña.

—Es en serio, no lo hagan más difícil o tendré que quitárselos a la fuerza—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

La castaña enojada lo encaro.

—Tú te atreves a tocarme y gritare "violador" maldito gordo —hablo casi escupiendo cada palabra.

Matthew apareció atrás de ellas.

—Devuelvan lo que robaron —el tono de voz que había utilizado no era propio de él.

La castaña volteo hacia él.

—¿Tu qué? maldito homosexual, lárgate de aquí antes de que enseñe —se fue acercando hacia él.

Su amiga, una rubia la sujeto del brazo antes de que se le abalanzara a Matthew. Esta le susurro.

—El es "Petite mort", cálmate Michelle.

Michelle lo reviso con la mirada y abrió los ojos asombrada, no creía que su ídolo estuviera frente a él.

—Dios… Matthew Williams, oye viejo eres mi héroe te lo digo —dijo casi celebrando con las manos sobre su cabeza, sus dedos con sus largas uñas se movían—. Yo sé muchos de ti, eres letal.

Matthew hizo una mueca ante lo descubierto por ellas.

—Me alegro de serlo —ironizó—. Ahora devuélvanlo y discúlpense.

La felicidad se esfumo del rostro de la castaña. Rodo los ojos, metió la mano dentro de su blusa y saco unas barras de chocolate, se lo devolvió a Jorge mordiéndose la lengua.

—Lo siento mucho, solo estaba jugando —dijo con pena fingida.

Regresó a Matt.

—Y… Señor Williams —lo miro fijamente "decepcionada" —. Desearía haberlo conocido antes.

La rubia se disculpo con Jorge haciendo una mueca. Ambas se fueron de la tienda. Jorge suspiro y miro a Matt.

Matthew sonrió y camino de regreso con José.

—Recuerdo que tú eras más respetuoso cuando venias a robar.

Matthew se apeno por lo dicho y mascullo un ligero "No es cierto".

—En verdad, y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho.

—Eres mi familia Jorge, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Y yo aprecio eso Matt.

Ambos siguieron con sus cosas, y después de un rato Rómulo volvió a retar a Matt a un partido de cartas, alegando que " _recuperaría sus diez dólares"._

* * *

 _Alfred's Home_

 _Marzo 20, 2040._

* * *

Gente entraba y salía del hogar de Alfred. Muchos trabajadores apresurados se aseguraban de poner todas las barricadas necesarias para el senador.

Iván entro en la casa y comenzó a dar órdenes a todo el equipo con Arthur detrás de él.

Recorría la casa asegurándose de que hasta el más mínimo espacio estuviera asegurado. Y cada que lo veían pasar, se escuchaba que decía _"Quiero hombres aquí, aquí, y aquí"_ señalando múltiples lugares, para hacer más seguro el hogar de Alfred. Lo mismo repitió en los dos pisos de arriba.

—Aquí mantendremos la vigilancia, este es el centro de cámaras, todo lo que se mueva lo veremos desde aquí —dijo hacía Arthur mientras este apuntaba en un sujeta papeles todo.

—Esta de aquí —dijo abriendo una habitación—. Es su fortaleza, no debe salir de su fortaleza, nadie debe entrar en su fortaleza.

Arthur negó y siguió escribiendo.

—A Alfred no le va a gustar eso —dijo el secretario.

—No me importa si no le gusta, se lo gano por ser tan idiota y no ponerse a salvo. Desde el principio le dije que era una mala idea, y todo lo que hagamos, esta casa y este senador corren peligro. ¿Entendido Arthur?

—Entiendo, entiendo.

Después de eso Iván se alejo a seguir dando órdenes.

* * *

 _Jorge's Store_

 _Marzo 20, 2040._

* * *

La televisión ahora pasaba más noticias de atentados contra la Purga, además de noticias acerca del Agente Fernández y el senador Alfred.

José miraba expectante el televisor.

Matthew y Rómulo tenían una reñida de póker. Se notaba que Matthew iba ganando, se notaba por la exasperación del mayor.

Jorge estaba limpiando varias cosas antes de cerrar. Cuando en eso suena el teléfono, Jorge contesto.

—Tienda de Jorge —hablo extrañado—. Si soy yo.

José y Matthew lo miraron de reojo.

—¿A qué se refiere con…? A ver idiota no pueden hacerme esto, sabes que maldito día es mañana.

Esta vez los tres lo miraron sin entender.

—No puedo pagar esa suma de dinero, quiero hablar con su supervisor.

Con cada palabra Jorge aumentaba el volumen de su voz

—Si, a ti te estoy hablando imbécil —empezó a jalarse el cabello por todo lo que decía el hombre detrás de la línea—. ¡Váyanse al carajo!

Después de eso colgó.

Los tres inquirían con la mirada que era lo que sucedía.

—Eran los del seguro de la tienda, acaban de aumentar el precio ¡EN MILES! —se veía derrotado—. Si no pago para mañana no tendré seguro.

Jorge se quito el delantal que tenia y comenzó a caminar por la tienda un poco histérico y maldiciendo en voz alta.

—Pero no pueden hacer eso, ¡Mañana es la Purga! —hablo José.

Jorge enojado solo contesto un _"Pues ya lo acaban de hacer"._

Matthew trato de pensar que hacer, pero nada se le ocurría.

—So…Solo cierra la tienda Jorge.

El morenos negó.

—Sabes que no servirá de nada.

Suspiro y tomo una decisión.

—Tendré que proteger este lugar yo mismo.

Matthew se levanto de su asiento, no podía ser cierto lo que decía.

—Estás loco Jorge.

Jorge lo ignoro y empezó a caminar.

—Jorge escucha, todo esto es material, esto se puede remplazar, pero tú no Jorge.

—Pero sin el seguro todo esto se irá a la mierda —se veía decidido—. Esto es todo lo que tengo Matt, así es como me gano la vida.

—Eso lo sabemos bien Jorge, pero no es buena idea —hablo José.

Matthew se veía serio y algo enojado.

—No te dejare hacerlo, estás loco si por un momento crees que…

Jorge lo interrumpió.

—Contéstame Matthew, ¿No sería diferente a lo que tú haces las noches de Purga?

Matthew se enojo más, pero trataba de no aparentarlo.

—Es diferente Jorge, yo tengo protección, tú no —contesto serio—. Escucha Jorge, yo crecí aquí casi toda mi vida, todos tenemos muy buenos recuerdos aquí; pero es una locura lo que piensas hacer.

Jorge no lo escucho y negó con la cabeza.

—No pienso perder este lugar —dijo para luego salir por la puerta trasera de la tienda.

Matthew se tiro en su asiento derrotado.

Rómulo solo bajo la mirada no sabiendo que decir, al igual de José. Ahora solo tenían una cosa en la mente.

José fe detrás de Jorge tratando de detenerlo.

 _Mañana es la Purga_

•

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Espero que lo disfrutaran galletitas.

Ya sabes, si te gusto o no deja un Review.

 _Campaña de Reviews para Inspiración-Sama._

Por mi parte no hay nada mas que añadir recuerda seguirme en mis redes sociales.

Facebook: Dark Cupid Fearless

Twitter: DCUpid_Fearless

Wattpad: DarkCupid_Fearless.

Espero verlos en la proxima.

Nos vemos galletitas

Dark Cupid Fearless


	5. Capítulo 4

_Regrese! :D_

Actualice muy rápido esta vez, HA HA. Ahora las cosas se ponen mas buenas :D

En este capitulo aparecerán más personajes de lo habitual y habran muchos saltos espacio-tiempo, espero que no se pierdan.

 **Desclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, sino al maravilloso Hima-Papa. Tampoco The Purge me pertenece es de sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo los utilizo para diversión sin fines de lucro.

Sin más que decir. Disfruten :D

A LEER!

* * *

 _Yao's Café/Restaurant_

 _Marzo 21, 2040. 4: 34 p.m._

 _2 Horas, 26 Minutos para el Inicio de la Purga Anual_

* * *

Lovino atendía a su ultimo cliente de la jornada de hoy, recibió su propina y se despidió de él con un simple _"Póngase a salvo"._

Recogió los platos de la mesa y la limpio para regresarlos a la cocina, después de lavarlos rápidamente regreso a la barra del Café/Restaurante. Ahí se encontró con su compañero, un rubio; y también se encontraba ahí un trabajador que se le había hecho costumbre molestarlos a ambos.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto el imbécil? —ese fue su compañero—. Se hace tarde —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Tranquilo Héckel, tenemos tiempo de sobra —dijo el trabajador. Era un castaño y tomaba un café.

—Sí, pero tú tienes coche, idiota.

Lovino solo miro a su jefe, este se encontraba en la cocina, con el teléfono en mano a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¿Tienen algún plan para hoy, chicos? —dijo el castaño—. Yo podría secuestrar a Lovi este año.

Este solo rio irónico, y regreso su vista a su jefe. Este reparo en ellos y tapo el micrófono de su celular.

—Se hace tarde, váyanse y pónganse a salvo —hablo su jefe—. Espero verlos mañana.

Héckel fue a buscar sus cosas casi corriendo mientras gritaba _"Al fin"_. El trabajador se puso su saco y se levanto de su asiento.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa Lovino?

—No hace falta Dan, ponte a salvo —le respondió. Este mascullo su respuesta y salió del establecimiento.

Héckel regreso con una sonrisa picara y se despidió de Dan, llamándolo cariñosamente "Dancito" mientras este salía. Fue riéndose al lado de Lovino.

—Si me lo hubiera pedido a mi hubiera aceptado sin dudar.

—Es un zorro —contesto Lovino.

—Y yo quisiera hacer de todo con ese zorrito —dijo fingiendo placer—. Pero apenas me nota, parece que solo quiere tu trasero.

Lovino lo empujo amistosamente y fingió asco llamándolo _vulgar_. Después regreso su vista a su jefe.

—Se lo pedirás hoy otra vez —le dijo Héckel, dejando de lado la alegría.

Lovino solo asintió preocupado.

—Si no lo hago no podre seguir pagando su medicina.

Héckel solo bajo la mirada.

—Bueno, que tengas suerte —lo abrazo—. Ten cuidado Lovino.

Lovino solo correspondió el abrazo y contesto igual. Héckel salió del lugar.

Lovino solo regreso a su jefe y se dio ánimos a sí mismo.

* * *

 _Washington D.C., Streets_

 _Marzo 21, 2040. 4: 40 p.m._

 _2 Horas, 20 Minutos para el inicio de la Purga Anual_

* * *

La radio del auto estaba encendida, el conductor la escuchaba mordiéndose una uña sin quitar la vista del camino

" _Tanto el pueblo como el gobierno quieren la purga,_

 _Los nuevos padres fundadores accedieron a la presidencia,_

 _Fueron elegidos por un pueblo que quería un cambio,_

 _El nuevo gobierno se aprovecho de los temores de la nación"_

Enojado apago la radio, no quería seguir escuchando todo eso. Volteo a su novio y lo miro pegado a su tableta electrónica. Era más alto que él y además era rubio, pasaba varias fotos que el menor no podía ver, pero sabían lo que eran.

Fotos de su ex novia.

—¿Qué haces Lud? —pregunto haciéndose inocente.

El mayor se estremeció y guardo su tableta.

—Son tonterías Feliciano… —contesto.

El chico solo regreso su mirada al camino mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

A Feliciano le empezaron a temblar los labios y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—¿Seguro?

Ludwig solo asintió, Feliciano miro de reojo las calles del barrio por el que pasaban, muchas personas aseguraban sus casas, y le pareció extraño que una anciana estuviera metiendo sus plantas al interior de su hogar.

Suspiro y siguió con la vista en el camino, debía llegar con su hermano pronto, pero tenía que hacer unas compras antes.

* * *

 _Washington D.C., Streets_

 _Marzo 21, 2040. 5:00 p.m._

 _2 Horas para el Inicio de la Purga Anual._

* * *

Un enorme cartel electrónico se posaba sobre la calle en la que caminaba Lovino.

Este decía la hora para iniciar la Purga anual, la miro de reojo y lo vio.

 _2 Horas para iniciar la Purga Anual._

Seguido de eso pasaron un mensaje del Fundador de la NFFA

" _Soy Heinrich Beilschmidt hace unos años este gobierno fue elegido en las urnas y nuestra tarea prioritaria era acabar con la gran epidemia delictiva que azotaba esta nación. La respuesta fue la Purga"._

Lovino siguió caminando sin escuchar la enorme pantalla. Todos los vendedores del barrio cerraban sus tiendas apresurados. Unos hombres vendían armas como si de galletas se trataran, estas no estaban a la vista, pero se les veía muy emocionados.

—Oye hombre no quieres un arma, tal vez un machete para cortarle el cuello a tu mujer —dijo uno de ellos cuando paso a su lado.

Lovino solo negó respetuosamente, sin hacer contacto visual; pero aun marchándose uno le grito.

—¡Aceptamos tarjetas de crédito!

No los escucho y siguió caminando hasta el edificio donde vivía. Entro sigilosamente para que el casero no lo viera pero fue muy tarde. Este apareció de repente, asustándolo.

—Lovino, hola ¿Cómo estás?

—François, hola, bien estoy bien.

—¿Seguro que estas bien?

—No, estoy cansado.

—Déjame arreglar eso, llévame contigo hoy, yo te protegeré.

—No no, no hace falta.

Trato a toda costa de quitárselo encima, casi corriendo. Al final lo dejo hablando solo y corrió a su apartamento.

* * *

 _Lovino's Apartament_

 _Marzo 21, 2040. 5: 15 p.m._

 _1 Hora, 45 Minutos para el Inicio de la Purga Anual_

* * *

Un chico de diecisiete años miraba la pantalla de su laptop, había entrado a una página que había visto en un folleto. Era la página oficial/no oficial del Sargento Antonio.

" _Hemos vendido nuestras almas a cambio de esta paz, ya no oramos ante el altar de Cristo, Mahoma o Jehová. Ahora adoramos el altar de Heirinch Beilschmidt. Nosotros el pueblo, no sabemos lo que hacemos."_

Su abuelo apareció detrás de él, privacidad era lo último que había en ese departamento.

—¿Qué basura es esa?

El chico lo volteo a ver al mayor.

—No es ninguna basura abuelo, es Antonio Fernández Carriedo, es uno de los nuestros. Ahora cállate y escucha.

Ambos miraron la pantalla.

" _La Purga no es un medio de limitar el crimen a una noche y de limpiar nuestras almas liberando agresividad, solo consiste en una cosa, dinero. ¿Quién muere esta noche?, los pobres, nosotros no podemos permitirnos pagar nuestra propia protección"_

—Apaga esa cosa, no lo soporto más, es igual a todos esos idiotas.

—Tiene razón abuelo, ellos controlan la población desasiéndose de nosotros.

El mayor lo miro.

—Hablar es fácil Sebas.

En eso se escucho la puerta principal del apartamento, era Lovino entrando. El mayor se levanto para recibir a su hijo con Sebastián detrás de él.

Lovino dejo sus cosas en la mesa del recibidor.

—Hola papá —saludó al mayor.

Este solo negó.

—No me vengas con eso, faltan menos de dos horas para el inicio y tú de paseo.

Lovino hizo una mueca.

—De paseo o fui por tu medicina.

—Peor aun —contesto enojado— Lovino te dije que no la compraras. No sirve de nada.

Lovino bufo molesto también.

—Hay vamos con esto otra vez, no me importa…

Los dos empezaron a pelear respecto a las medicinas, el mayor se negaba rotundamente a tomarlas y Lovino lo obligaba a hacerlo, cada vez subían más el volumen; Sebastián enojado también los detuvo.

—A ver se callan los dos, abuelo tal vez no funcione la medicina, pero te la tomaras, por mi, está claro.

El mayor miro resignado. Lovino solo asintió cansado.

—Una vez que cerremos todo, cenaremos.

—No cuenten conmigo, dormiré una larga siesta hasta que esto acabe.

Lovino lo miro decepcionado y enojado al mismo tiempo.

El mayor solo bajo la vista, se notaba triste y cansado, más de lo que parecería con la edad. Pero a pesar de tener ochenta y dos años, parecía un hombre de cuarenta.

—Lo siento, es solo que este día me pone nervioso.

Se acerco a Lovino para darle un abrazo. Este solo correspondió suspirando.

—Me volverás loco, viejo idiota.

Lo abrazo arrepentido, como si fuera la última vez que lo vería.

—Los quiero a ambos, en serio.

Después de eso se retiro aun diciendo _"Los quiero mucho"_. Sebastián miro a su papá extrañado, Lovino comenzó a quitarse su saco.

—Está actuando extraño.

—Debe ser por la Purga —dijo revisando el refrigerador—. De acuerdo, tomare una ducha rápida y cuando llegue mi hermano y el idiota de su novio, cerraremos todo, ¿Ok, Sebas?

El chico asintió, pero antes de que se fuera detuvo a su padre.

—¿Se lo dijiste a tu jefe? —le pregunto mientras se subía a una silla.

Lovino solo asintió, mordiéndose una uña.

—¿Y te lo dio? ¿No?

Lovino negó.

—Menudo imbécil —Sebastián se tomo la cabeza—. ¿Pero al menos le dijiste todo lo que practicamos?

Lovino volvió a asentir y suspiro, después se alejo murmurando un _"Lo siento"_.

* * *

 _Market_

 _Marzo 21, 2040. 5: 30._

 _1 Hora, 30 Minutos para el Inicio de la Purga Anual_

* * *

Feliciano y Ludwig esperaban en la fila del Supermercado, la cajera terminaba de tomar los productos y cobrarles. El menor miro al rubio.

—Pienso decírselo a tu hermano —dijo, el mayor no respondió.

La cajera le entrego su cambio y Feliciano dio las gracias, cuando volteo hacia Ludwig, este ya estaba caminando a la salida con la compra en mano, tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

Ya en el estacionamiento le volvió a hablar.

—¿Ludwig me escuchaste?

El rubio contesto apenas termino de formular la pregunta.

—Si te oí.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué no quieres Lud?

El rubio se rasco la cabeza.

—Porque cuando se lo cuentas a alguien… ya no es un secreto, es irreversible.

El menor solo bajo la cabeza, abatido. Llegaron al coche y Ludwig le pregunto si tenía las llaves.

Feliciano solo contesto, y abrió el coche, cuando iban a entrar un adulto joven apareció debajo del coche asustándolos a ambos. Tenía el rostro pintado y los miraba como un cazador mira a una presa.

Este regreso con sus compañeros en una patineta al otro lado del estacionamiento, todos ellos cerca de una camioneta blanca, vestidos de negro y con mascaras o pintados del rostro, uno de ellos les mando un saludo _amistoso._

—Sube al auto —fue lo único que dijo Ludwig.

* * *

 _Antonio's Apartament_

 _Marzo 21, 2040. 5: 43 p.m._

 _1 Hora, 17 Minutos para el Inicio de la Purga Anual_

* * *

Antonio se ponía un chaleco anti balas y revisaba que todas las armas desperdigadas en un colchón desnudo tuvieran municiones. Comenzó a llenar todos los espacios del chaleco con distintas armas y navajas.

Cuando en eso llaman a la puerta.

Fue a atender sin quitarse el chaleco.

Era su ex esposa.

Esta al verlo hizo una mueca, decepcionada.

—¿Vas a salir esta noche otra vez?

Antonio trato de parecer lo más calmado posible.

—No lo hagas Antonio —volvió a hablar la castaña—. No hará que te sientas mejor.

—No es de tu incumbencia Emma, regresa con tu nuevo esposo y tu nueva familia.

Emma bajo la mirada y abrazo a Antonio.

—Lo siento por todo Antonio —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Si vas a salir ten cuidado.

Después de eso se fue con la mirada acuosa.

Antonio cerró la puerta y recargo la cabeza en esta.

" _Tú también Emma"_

Volvió a su habitación.

Esta noche estaba decidido.

Vengaría la muerte de su hijo.

* * *

 _Lovino's Apartament_

 _Marzo 21, 2040. 5: 52 p.m._

 _1 Hora, 8 Minutos para el Inicio de la Purga Anual_

* * *

Mientras Lovino tomaba su ducha. Sebastián hacia su tarea mientras en la laptop seguía viendo videos de Antonio

" _Esta noche, nos encargaremos, escribiremos un mensaje con sangre, con su sangre Nuevos Padres de la Patria"_

Sebastián dejo lo que estaba haciendo y tomó su teléfono, su tío se estaba tardando de más.

Mientras tanto el abuelo se estaba acomodando uno de sus mejores sacos, dejo el mejor como recuerdo a su hijo y a su nieto. Dejo una carta dirigida a ellos sobre una almohada.

Salió sigilosamente del apartamento. Esperaba que hicieran caso a su petición y no lo _molestaran_. Bajo hasta la calle donde una limusina lo esperaba. El conductor al verlo le abrió la puerta.

El mayor miro el edificio, esta sería la última vez que lo vería.

Una lágrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla, se la seco y entro al auto.

* * *

 _Washington D.C., Streets_

 _Marzo 21, 2040. 6: 00 p.m._

 _1 Hora para el Inicio de la Purga Anual_

* * *

—Ese hombre me dio un susto de muerte —dijo Ludwig mientras conducía.

Feliciano miraba por la ventana la ciudad de Washington, solo esperaba llegar con su hermano para estar a salvo. Pero luego recordó la conversación que habían tenido en el Supermercado.

—Creía que ya estaba decidido —dijo sin mirarlo.

—No, a menudo tomas una decisión solo y luego finges que fue una decisión conjunta. —respondió el rubio.

—Y tú a menudo tomas una decisión y dices " _no recuerdo haber dicho eso"_

—Me estas llamando mentiroso —ataco Ludwig.

—Y tú me estas llamando manipulador —contraataco Feliciano—. Simplemente di que has cambiado de decisión, no que no tomamos la decisión juntos. Eso es… Eso es…

Ludwig no contesto seguía inmerso en el camino y su rotunda idea de no decirle a nadie la relación que tenia con Feliciano.

—Es por eso que digo que es mejor idea que le digamos a mi hermano que hemos cortado, eso lo hará real, pero hay que hacerlo real.

—Puede que yo no quiera que lo sea —contesto Ludwig.

Feliciano lo volteo a ver e iba a responder cuando de repente el auto comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños. Ludwig empezó a maldecir.

—¿Qué sucede?

—La dirección no funciona —fue lo único que dijo.

—Y… Y… Y no puedes detenerte en la orilla.

—Eso intento.

Poco a poco el auto se detuvo en la orilla de la carretera.

Ambos salieron del auto a toda prisa, no sabiendo que hacer. Ludwig solo empezó a maldecir en su lengua materna.

Feliciano saco su celular, tenía que hablar con su hermano y avisarle que no llegarían a tiempo, este al otro lado de la línea le gritaba que no fuera tan idiota y dejara de hacer bromas, Feliciano le dijo casi en el llanto que no los esperara y cerrara su apartamento.

Volteo a ver a Ludwig, este igual había sacado su teléfono.

—Le pagare el triple si es necesario —se imagino que estaba hablando con los de la aseguradora.

Feliciano se despidió de su hermano y llamo a emergencias, esperaba que aun estuvieran en servicio.

—Escúcheme el auto es lo que menos me importa, yo solo quiero que nos vengan a recoger —habló asustado.

Un auto pasó cerca de ellos. Ludwig le empezó a hacer señas y a gritar le que se detuviera, Feliciano lo imito y cuando paso de largo en ellos corrió tras el auto rogando y gritando, pero este solo acelero.

Ambos estaban desesperados sin saber qué hacer.

—Que vamos a hacer Ludwig, estamos cerca de la ciudad, todos vienen aquí para la Purga —dijo llorando.

—Lo sé, lo sé Feli, cálmate encontrare una solución —justo cuando dijo eso escucho como algo, como cuando viertes un líquido en el suelo.

Ambos se acercaron a ver que era. De su auto salía una sustancia oscura, era gasolina, Ludwig dio una rápida mirada y lo vio. El hombre del supermercado había cortado su tanque y algunos cables.

Ludwig volvió a maldecir en alemán.

Sonidos de motocicletas los hicieron voltear y justo a varios metros la camioneta del supermercado estaba estacionada, algunos de los hombres con mascaras salieron de esta. Se les veía muy contentos con su logro obtenido.

—Corre —fue lo que dijo a Feliciano mientras tomaba su mano—. ¡Rápido!

Ambos salieron corriendo rezando que no les hicieran nada, Feliciano lloraba mientras corría, y Ludwig se veía desorientado.

* * *

 _Washington D.C., Streets._

 _Marzo 21, 2040. 6: 45 p.m._

 _45 Minutos para el Inicio de la Purga Anual._

* * *

Antonio conducía por las calles como si las conociera como la palma de su mano. Escuchaba la radio, aunque cada cierto tiempo decían cuanto faltaba para la Purga.

 _Dentro de 45 minutos comenzara la Purga Anual, que emoción._ Dijo el presentador en la radio.

Antonio siguió mirando el fijo camino sin prestarle atención a la radio, tiempo después el auto fue llenado por el último éxito de una tal banda.

Antonio _disfruto_ de la música rock alternativa, con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

 _Venganza._

* * *

 _Jorge's Store_

 _Marzo 21, 2040. 6: 48._

 _12 Minutos para el Inicio de la Purga Anual_

* * *

Jorge cerro la tienda y bajo la gran cortina de metal. Después subió al techo con una escopeta y varias armas. Dejo en el suelo una nevera con cervezas y algunos aperitivos.

Desplego una silla y se sentó.

No permitiría que nadie dañara su amada tienda.

Mientras tanto Matthew se subió a una camioneta blindada que lo estaba esperando. Un gran amigo suyo estaba al volante.

—Hola Matt.

—Hola Fran —respondió.

—Listo Petite —dijo mientras encendía la camioneta.

—Hagámoslo —dijo abrochándose el cinturón.

Francis comenzó a conducir la camioneta por las calles de Washington.

* * *

 _Alfred's Home_

 _Marzo 21, 2040._ _6: 50 p.m._

 _10 Minutos para el Inicio de la Purga Anual._

* * *

Iván se aseguraba que todo estuviera en su sitio, reviso mil y un veces que las cámaras funcionaran, que los guardaespaldas estuvieran en posición. Salió de la sala de control después de ver que los francotiradores en el techo estuvieran preparados.

Fue a la habitación donde se encontraba Alfred y lo miro fijamente.

—Bien senador, durante las próximas doce horas, no saldrá de esta habitación.

Alfred asintió abrazando sus piernas.

—Si necesita algo llámeme a mí, y solo a mi ¿Entendido?

Alfred volvió a asentir.

" _Comencemos"_ fue lo único que dijo Iván mientras tomaba un control y tras presionar unos botones, gruesas placas de metal se cerraban en todas las ventanas, en todas la puertas que tenia la casa.

Iván reviso que el mecanismo funcionara, una vez todas las placas bajaron regreso con Alfred mientras encendía el televisor.

* * *

 _Lovino's Apartament._

 _Marzo 21, 2040. 6: 55 p.m._

 _5 Minutos para el Inicio de la Purga Anual._

* * *

Lovino y Sebastián ya habían cerrado las ventanas, pusieron gruesas tablas de madera, al final cerraron la puerta, asegurándose que soportara varios golpes. Calmados tanto como se los permitía la noche regresaron a la sala.

Lovino dejo una pistola con algunos cartuchos sobre la mesa.

—Por si acaso —dijo mirando al menor.

Sebastián asintió.

—Papá —Lovino lo miro—. No nos pasara nada, como todos los años.

Lovino sonrió fingiendo alivio y fueron a sentarse en el sillón, prendieron el televisor y miraron las noticas, justo arriba de la presentadora un contador desde el numero "60" empezaba a correr, era la cuenta regresiva, faltaba solo un minuto para el comienzo.

" _Noticias trece desea a todos aquellos que no participaran en la Purga de este año una noche segura._

 _Y para aquellos que liberen a la bestia una exitosa purificación._

 _Buena suerte"_

Justo cuando termino de hablar la conductora, la cuenta regresiva llego a cero. Unas alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

—¿Quieres que avise al abuelo?

—El odia esto, déjalo dormir.

Cuando las alarmas pararon la voz de una mujer comenzó a hablar:

 **Esto no es un simulacro, es un Sistema de Emisión de Emergencia, anunciando el inicio de la Purga anual autorizada por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América.**

* * *

 _Washington D.C., Streets._

 _Marzo 21, 2040. 7:00 p.m._

 _Inicio de la Purga Anual._

* * *

Antonio conducía en la oscura noche mientras la radio sonaba:

 **Durante la Purga se autoriza el uso de armas clase cuatro y de niveles inferiores el resto de armas están prohibidas.**

Enojado la apago, aunque sabía que no serviría dado que el mensaje se reproducía aun en las calles y lo escuchaba perfectamente.

* * *

 _Jorge's Store._

 _Marzo 21, 2040. 7:00 p.m._

* * *

Jorge apretó la escopeta contra su pecho mientras bebía una cerveza y escuchaba el mensaje:

 **Cuando suenen las sirenas cualquier delito, incluyendo el asesinato, será legal durante las próximas doce horas.**

Rio y tiro la lata vacía, era hora de ponerse serio.

* * *

 _Washington D.C. Streets._

 _Marzo 21, 2040. 7:00 p.m._

* * *

Matthew y Francis escuchaban la radio nerviosos, esperando que esta noche no tuvieran que pasar tantos percances como la vez anterior.

 **Los servicios de policía, bomberos y emergencias médicas no estarán operativos hasta mañana a las siete cuando concluya la purga.**

Matthew cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezar, tanto por Francis, como por Jorge, José, su familia y el mismo.

* * *

 _Alfred's Home._

 _Marzo 21, 2040. 7:00 p.m._

* * *

Alfred, abrazando sus piernas, veía la pantalla al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el mensaje.

 **Y por primera vez desde que se instauro, nadie gozara de inmunidad especial, durante la Purga**

 **Ni un ciudadano, Ni un político.**

Iván miraba desaprobatoriamente ante esa parte. Negó e inconscientemente volteo a ver al ojiazul.

Este no lo miraba, parecía en un trance, como si ya hubiera ensayado para esto.

 **Benditos sean Nuestros Nuevos Padres Fundadores y los Estados Unidos, una nación renacida.**

 **Que Dios les acompañe a todos.**

Alfred se tapo los oídos para no escuchar las sirenas. No las soportaba, cuando las oía, escuchaba también los gritos de su familia.

* * *

 _Washington D.C. Streets._

 _Marzo 21, 2040. 7:00 p.m._

* * *

Ludwig y Feliciano corrían a todo lo que sus piernas podían. El castaño por su mirada acuosa se tropezó cayendo de boca, lastimándose el labio y la nariz en el proceso.

Ya en el suelo, se reusó a levantarse. Estaba llorando a mares.

 _ **Las doce sirenas sonaban por todas las calles.**_

Ludwig corrió hacia él, ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Levántate Feli, tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido.

El menor solo asintió y comenzó a correr otra vez con las lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla. Ludwig tomo la mano del castaño, tal vez en un intento de darle fuerzas, o de dárselas a él mismo.

Corrieron aunque las piernas se les cansaran. Aunque el aire les faltara. Aunque Feliciano se cayera más de cinco veces. Ahora solo tenían en mente sobrevivir.

 _La Purga había comenzado. Doce horas de Anarquía._

Solo siguieron corriendo.

.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Se que fue más largo de lo normal pero era necesario.

Espero que les haya gustado. Ya ses te gusto o no deja un Review.

 _Campaña de Reviews para Inspiracion-Sama._

Un aviso: A partir de ahora los capítulos seran cortos, tal vez no rebasen las mil palabras pero lo intentare.

Eso es todo por mi parte, recuerda seguirme en mis redes sociales:

 **Facebook:** Dark Cupid Fearless

 **Twitter:** DCupid_Fearless

 **Wattpad:** DarkCupid_Fearless

Eso es todo galletitas, espero verlos la proxima. Bye Bye.

Dark Cupid Fearless.


	6. Capítulo 5

Holi .w.

Si ya se que me tarde, tienen derecho a matarme, pero la escuela, me tenia cansado. Es más ni siquiera he hecho mi tarea .w. Voy a morir.

Como sea. Poco a poco las cosas se van poniendo sukulentosas.

 **Desclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso Hima-Papa. Tampoco el Argumento de The Purge me pertenece, es de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer locuras.

Sin más nos vemos abajo.

A LEER!

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

Todos los movimientos políticos han sido cerrados por el gobierno y el control está bajo un estricto régimen totalitario.

Sin embargo, la tasa de desempleo y la delincuencia se ha reducido a sólo el 1% y la economía es la más alta de todos los tiempos.

Todo gracias a un evento anual.

La Purga.

* * *

 _Streets. Feli & Lud _

_7:30 p.m._

* * *

En tan solo pocos minutos, por las calles caminaban personas, con solo una cosa en la mente: La Purga. Todos caminaban sedientos de algo, sangre, venganza, sufrimiento. Mientras todas las víctimas eran asesinadas a sangre fría con sus gritos retumbando por todas las calles; dos personas corrían con la palabra _sobrevivir_ grabada en la mente.

Ludwig y Feliciano corrían a todo lo que sus piernas daban, el menor tenía el labio partido y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y cada vez se quejaba, se había torcido el tobillo cuando tropezó, pero era lo que menos le importaba.

Ludwig jamás soltó la mano del castaño, estaba tan nervioso como aterrado para hacerlo.

En cada esquina por la que doblaban se escuchaban los gritos de ayuda, disparos, risas, perros, y muchos vehículos arrancando a una velocidad muy alta.

Iban a cruzar una esquina cuando el alemán escucho sonidos de moto cierras, hizo que el menor retrocediera.

Mientras corrían en sentido contrario a los sonidos, Ludwig trataba de buscar un escondite.

—¿Qué haremos Lud? —logro decir Feliciano.

Ludwig no sabía que contestar y en su campo de visión diviso un contenedor de basura. Mejor a nada.

—Ahí —dijo señalando el contenedor.

El castaño asintió y ambos fueron corriendo. Lo abrieron y mientras Ludwig ayudaba al menor a entrar, Feliciano noto algo adentro.

Pego un grito.

—¡BAJAME! ¡BAJAME! —gritaba pataleando, Ludwig no hizo más que hacerle caso.

El alemán miro dentro del contenedor y abrió los ojos asustado. Dentro se encontraba, literalmente, la mitad de una persona. Cerró el contenedor de un golpe y volvió a tomar la mano del menor para salir corriendo otra vez.

* * *

 _Lovino's Apartament._

 _7:48 p.m._

* * *

Lovino cocinaba la cena mientras Sebastián preparaba la mesa. Sonidos de disparos se escuchaban aun dentro del apartamento y no hacían más que poner nervioso al mayor.

—Papá —llamó Sebastián.

Lovino solo asintió con la cabeza para que sepa que lo escuchaba.

—Iré a decirle al abuelo que la cena esta lista.

Lovino solo negó.

—El viejo dijo que no lo molestáramos.

—Solo quiero ver si está despierto —contesto el menor.

Lovino bufo y comenzó a servir la cena. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y escucho el grito de su hijo llamándolo. Rápidamente tomo el arma y fue donde su hijo.

Entro a la habitación de su padre y vio al menor con un sobre en la mano.

Casi se lo arrebato de las manos y vio que estaba dirigido a ambos. La abrió y prosiguió a leer, el labio le comenzó a temblar al notar que era la letra de su padre.

La carta decía:

" _Queridos Sebas y Lovi._

 _Me duele de sobremanera ver sufrir a las dos personas que más amo. Ambos lo saben, me muero, y no me queda más que decir adiós._

 _Esta noche seré una "ofrenda" para una familia rica. Al finalizar la purga ellos accedieron a depositar $100,000.00 dólares en tu cuenta Lovino._

 _Acepten el dinero y sobrevivan._

 _No se los dije porque sabía que me detendrían de alguna forma, aun así me hubiera gustado despedirme apropiadamente de los tres, pero Feliciano últimamente no ha venido por acá._

 _Me hubiera gustado comer otra pizza de ustedes dos._

 _Los amo._

 _Rómulo."_

Al terminar de leer la carta, Lovino no notaba que varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos completamente rojos. Sebastián negaba creyendo que era una broma de su abuelo. Lovino se sentó en la cama aun con un nudo en la garganta.

—P… Pero ¿Por qué lo hizo? —dijo el menor.

—Así es como los ricos celebran la purga —comenzó Lovino—. Compran a gente pobre y enferma y las llevan a sus hogares donde están a salvos y las asesinan.

El menor negaba.

—¡Hay que ayudarlo! —sacó su teléfono—. ¡Tenemos que llamarle!

Justo cuando iba a marcar a su abuelo vio en la mesa de noche, su celular, su cartera y su reloj. Sebastián se puso a llorar.

—¡HAY QUE SALVARLO! —dijo mientras corría a la salida.

Lovino solo negaba con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no había nada más que hacer. Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, maldiciendo a su padre por haber hecho algo tan estúpido.

Justo cuando regresaba Sebastián escucharon con un gran camión se estacionaba justo enfrente del grupo de apartamentos donde vivían.

Ambos se acercaron a la ventana a ver de qué se trataba y del camión vieron a diversos soldados vestidos de negro dirigirse al interior del edificio.

Un gran estruendo se escucho al otro lado del departamento, instintivamente Lovino tomo a Sebastián y lo puso detrás de él.

—¿Cómo paso eso si ellos están abajo? —dijo el menor asustado.

—Vino del apartamento de al lado —susurro.

Más estruendos se escuchaban, y escucho perfectamente como la pared caía. Escuchó pasos y volvió a maldecir.

—Hey Lovi, vine a protegerte… A protegerte de mí.

Después de eso se escucho una risa flemática por todo el apartamento. Lovino maldijo aun más su suerte.

—¿Dónde está la pistola? —susurro el menor.

Lovino miro el arma justo en la entrada de la habitación y volvió a maldecir, no podía arriesgarse a tomarla.

—¿Dónde estás Lovi?

* * *

 _Alfred's Home._

 _8:03 p.m._

* * *

Iván caminaba en círculos por toda la sala de control, mirando mil y un veces las pantallas en busca de una anomalía. Otro guardaespaldas estaba con el _ayudándolo._

Alfred apareció en la entrada. Iván lo miro molesto.

—¿No deberías estar en tu habitación?

El ojiazul solo rio.

—Ven a tomar algo conmigo —dijo Alfred regresando a su habitación.

El guardaespaldas que estaba con el trato de no carcajearse, Iván solo le lanzo una mirada asesina.

—Dices algo y te tiro los dientes con una tubería.

El otro ya no aguanto más y se carcajeo, Iván solo salió tras Alfred. Una vez llego a su habitación, cerro con seguro.

Vio a Alfred abriendo una botella y sirviendo algo en dos vasos. Regreso y le extendió uno, Iván lo miro incrédulo y tomo el vaso. Le dio una rápida mirada, buscando veneno o algo, después lo olfateo.

—Es solo Vodka Iván.

El ruso alzo la mirada.

—Es un poco racista ¿no crees?

Alfred volvió a reír.

—Bueno no me dejas salir de aquí, es lo único que pude meter —hablo dándole un trago a la bebida—. Y a menos que quieras agua del grifo es todo.

Iván suspirando bebió. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el de lentes hablo.

—¿Tienes miedo? —hablo con la mirada baja—. Yo estoy aterrado.

El ruso no contesto.

—Aun no me contestaste lo que te pregunte hace tiempo —levanto la mirada—. ¿Por qué quieres este trabajo?

Iván pensó rápidamente.

—Porque me gusta tu política y todo lo que haces.

Alfred lo miro decepcionado.

—No… no quiero oír lo que todos dicen… quiero la verdad.

Iván se lo pensó un momento, no sabía si decirle la verdad. Es más _desde cuando eran tan cercanos para contarse secretos_ , supuestamente para todo el mundo ellos dos se odiaban. Pero por otra parte Alfred había pasado por lo mismo, lo entendería. Aun así…

—Si no lo quieres responder ahora está bien —dijo cortando sus pensamientos—. Pero lo tienes que responder algún día.

Y lo tenía más que consiente.

* * *

 _Jorge's Store._

 _8: 30 p.m._

* * *

Jorge pasaba las páginas de una revista, lo bueno de tener una tienda. Resoplo y la cerro, bebió de su lata de cerveza y reviso que nadie llegara. Cuando de repente escucho algo tras su espalda.

Rápidamente tomo la escopeta y apunto hacia donde había escuchado el ruido.

—No dispares —era José—. Soy yo.

Jorge achino los ojos y vio que era el mexicano, este se había escondido estúpidamente detrás de una silla desplegable que traía consigo.

Jorge molesto bajo el arma.

—No te aparezcas de la nada chico, es noche de Purga.

El mexicano solo mascullo un " _lo sé, lo sé"_ , este desplego la silla y procedió a sentarse.

—Ni creas que voy a dejar que te quedes.

Le iba a responder pero en las calles de abajo escucharon un auto, ambos se asomaron y justo al final de la calle un auto lleno de luces se acercaba, parecía que el conductor estaba borracho debido a que el auto zigzagueaba mucho.

El auto se detuvo justo en frente de la tienda de Jorge, de este bajaron cuatro chicas con _Party in the U.S.A._ sonando desde el carro. Ellas cantaban alegremente mientras daban vueltas y jugaban con las armas que tenían.

Una de ellas, vestida con un vestido rosa manchado de sangre, se quito la máscara que decía _Kiss Me_ en la frente. Ambos la reconocieron, era la chica había venido a robar el día de ayer.

Esta se relamió los labios.

Jorge apunto y disparo, no quería lastimarlas, solo darles una advertencia. Ellas solo rieron cantarinamente.

—Hoy tengo antojo de algo dulce —hablo la castaña lamiendo sus dedos.

José tomo la escopeta que había traído y sin apuntar demasiado disparo dándole justo en la oreja a la castaña.

Ella soltó un grito y se llevo la mano a la oreja ensangrentada. Alzo la mirada hasta José y bufando hizo una seña. Rápidamente las chicas se subieron al auto y condujeron alejándose de ahí.

Jorge giro su cabeza a José incrédulo. Este solo sonrío y tomo asiento para tomar su cerveza y darle un largo trago.

—Igual que en casa —dijo el castaño.

Jorge comenzó a reírse por lo dicho por el mexicano.

* * *

 _Lovino's Apartament._

 _8:35 p.m._

* * *

François al entrar en la habitación donde estaban Lovino y Sebastián, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

Lovino trataba de esconder al menor detrás de su espalda.

—Vaya… Parece que me saque la lotería.

Lovino empezó a negar con la cabeza molesto, sabía lo que estaba cruzando por su mente.

—Bastardo… ¡QUE NO OYES LOS CAMIONES AFUE…!

—¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA LOVINO! —lo interrumpió François—. ¡TODOS LOS DIAS PASAS DE MÍ COMO SI FUERA UNA MIERDA! ¡PERO AHORA TODO CAMBIO, ESTA ES MI PUTA NOCHE!

Justo cuando grito se escucho la puerta siendo abierta a la fuerza.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto el rubio apretando más el arma que traía consigo.

Lovino solo negaba asustado.

—¿Es tu padre? —pregunto mientras los tomaba por el cabello.

—NO LO SE IMBÉCIL NO LO SE.

François le dio una bofetada y salió del cuarto.

—¿Eres tu maldito viejo? ¡TU TAMBIEN QUIERES UN POCO DE ESTO!

Lovino se acerco a ver por la puerta.

Todo paso tan rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el francés estaba en el suelo con varios disparos y derramando su sangre por toda la alfombra. ¡SU ALFOMBRA!

Asustado regreso junto a su hijo y abrió el armario de su padre, una vez ambos estuvieron adentro lo cerro. Sebastián no dejaba de hiperventilar, y Lovino con susurros enojados le decía que se calmara aunque el ya estuviera más asustado.

Lovino escucho pasos acercándose y le tapo la boca a su hijo. Cerró los ojos y agudizo el oído mientras rezaba a todos los santos que conocía por quien sea que estuviera afuera no abriera el armario.

Mala suerte.

La puerta del armario se abrió de golpe dejando ver a varios hombres armados.

—Tenemos justo lo que buscabas —hablo uno de los hombres por un intercomunicador.

Una vez termino de hablar, los hombres sacaron a Lovino y Sebastián del armario a la fuerza.

Ambos trataban de soltarse entre golpes y gritos. Y mientras los arrastraban fuera del edificio, Lovino miraba como cientos de hombres armados tiraban las puertas de sus vecinos. Podía escuchar los gritos de todos mezclados con los disparos y las cierras eléctricas que usaban para abrir las puertas.

Llegaron hasta la calle, y Sebastián, inteligentemente, se aferro a un poste de luz. Los hombres con una fuerza brutal lo despegaron de un jalón haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con la acera. Eso fue lo que enojó más a Lovino.

Así que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza le dio un golpe al hombre que lo sujetaba, este lo soltó. Lovino corrió hasta el otro hombre.

—¡NO TOQUES A MI HIJO BASTARDO DE MIERDA!

* * *

 _Alfred's Home._

 _9:03 p.m._

* * *

Arthur que estaba revisando la casa, regreso al centro de control. En este había otro guardia.

—Ya es hora —dijo el rubio.

El otro solo asintió y salió mientras sacaba su celular. Escribió un mensaje y luego lo envió.

"Ya estamos listos"

Mientras Arthur tecleaba varias cosas en las computadoras donde se mostraban las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. Una vez quito todas las seguridades, procedió a retroceder las cintas, solo necesitaba que estuvieran una hora atrasadas.

Esperaba que a Iván no se le ocurriera moverlas o estarían perdidos.

Y hablando del rey de roma.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto el ruso en la puerta.

Grandiosamente había terminado antes de que apareciera.

—El lugar estaba solo, así que vine a revisar.

Iván le indico que volviera a su lugar y Arthur salió con una sonrisa interna.

El ruso empezó a revisar las cámaras, uno de los francotiradores le hizo un saludo a la cámara. El ojivioleta tomo su intercomunicador.

—¿Todo bien Raivis?

No hubo respuesta. Iván intento comunicarse con el varias veces más, pero como la primera no hubo respuestas.

A Iván le empezó a dar un mal presentimiento, reviso la grabación miro la hora.

8: 04 p.m.

Reviso su reloj.

9: 23 p.m.

Iván rápidamente tecleo varias cosas lo más rápido que podía y lo vio.

Todos los guardias que estaban en el exterior, estaban muertos. Corrió hasta la puerta y agudizo el oído. Escuchaba perfectamente el sonido de las compuertas abriéndose.

Alguien los había traicionado.

Rápidamente corrió al cuarto de Alfred.

* * *

 _Streets. Antonio._

 _9: 10 p.m._

* * *

Antonio miraba todo desde su auto. Había visto como sacaban a esos dos chicos, como uno de ellos se aferraba al poste de luz, el golpe y el grito del otro, y lo estúpidamente rápido que lo volvieron a capturar.

"No te detengas Antonio" Se repetía una y otra vez, no debía ayudarlos. En la Purga había una regla no escrita: _No ayudar a nadie._

Pero tampoco podía sacar el grito del padre.

"¡NO TOQUES A MI HIJO BASTARDO DE MIERDA!"

Lanzando un bufido se bajo de su auto con arma en mano y se dirigió hasta donde estaban los hombres.

* * *

 _Streets. Feli & Lud._

 _9: 25 p.m._

* * *

Feliciano y Ludwig jamás habían corrido tanto en sus vidas, varias veces se encontraron con la camioneta que los perseguía, ahora los habían perdido por un largo rato.

Llegaron hasta un auto blindado y decidieron tratar de recobrar un poco el aliento.

El menor no había dejado de llorar.

—No puedo más Lud, me voy a desmayar.

El rubio no estaba en mejores condiciones. Sin esperanzas trato de abrir la puerta del auto. Y para su sorpresa estaba abierto.

Rápidamente hizo que entrara Feliciano para después entrar él y cerrar. Esperaba que nadie los viera dentro del auto.

* * *

 _Streets. Antonio._

 _9: 40 p.m._

* * *

Los hombres estaban despalda a él, sosteniendo en el suelo a Lovino y Sebastián frente a la puerta trasera del gran camión.

Este hizo un sonido y la puerta se fue abriendo rápidamente.

Antonio no perdió mas el tiempo y disparo a los hombres que sostenían a los italianos, disparo al hombre que había aparecido dentro del camión con una ametralladora. Después de eso no conto con que más hombres aparecerían.

Lovino se tiro al suelo con Sebastián debajo de él para protegerlo.

Antonio hábilmente se deshizo de todos y cada uno de los hombres que aparecieron. Termino con la respiración agitada, recargo el arma y trato de bajar la intensidad de los latidos de su corazón. Luego bajo la mirada hasta los dos chicos.

Lovino lo miraba sorprendido, abrazando a Sebastián aun debajo suyo.

El español solo volteo la mirada, ya había hecho suficiente. Trato de regresar hasta su auto, pero apenas dio cinco pasos. Se rasco la nuca y suspirando regreso con ellos.

Solo basto una mirada para decirles que lo siguieran.

Lovino asintió y se levanto con Sebastián. Rápidamente corrieron hasta el auto.

Justo cuando iba a abrir vio a dos personas dentro. Apuntando con el arma les grito.

—¡SALGAN DEL AUTO AHORA MISMO!

Feliciano se puso a gritar demasiado fuerte que no los matara y Ludwig también se le unía gritándole que los ayudara.

—¡NO NOS MATES!

—¡SALGAN AHORA!

—¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA, NO ESTAMOS ARMADOS!

—¡QUE SALGAN AHORA!

Lovino y Sebastián estaban tan aturdidos que no los reconocieron. El menor de todos regreso su vista al camión y abrió grande los ojos al mirar como un hombre con mandil y gorra se levanta, tenía un disparo en el hombro y la sangre escurría. Como pudo llego hasta la ametralladora.

—¡HAY QUE IRNOS AHORA! —grito Sebastián.

Antonio miro lo que el menor y trato de callar a los de atrás.

Lovino sin pensarlo se metió dentro del auto, seguido de Sebastián en la parte de atrás. Feliciano solo lloraba mientras gritaba _"Gracias"_.

Antonio trataba de encender el auto y Lovino desesperado le gritaba que se apurara.

Feliciano miro a través de la ventanilla, y desde la otra calle, la camioneta que los perseguía se acercaba junto a varias motocicletas.

—Ludwig…

El alemán se acerco a la ventana y también se asusto. Pronto el auto se volvió a llenar de gritos hacia Antonio que encendiera el auto. Este cabreado los mando a callar hasta que el auto decidió arrancar.

Piso el acelerador mientras los disparos no se hacían esperar y golpeaban el auto. Todos se encogieron en sus asientos mientras los italianos gritaban.

La escena no duro mucho, y cuando los disparos dejaron de sonar ya estaban bastantes calles más alejadas.

Lovino alzo la mirada y vio que ya estaban seguros. Regreso su mirada hasta su hijo.

—¿Estás bien Sebas?

Este asintió.

Cuando Lovino regreso su mirada hasta los otros dos, no espero encontrarse con su hermano.

— _¡FRATELLO!_ —grito el menor de los dos y se le abalanzo en un abrazo —. ¡ESTAS VIVO!

Lovino ya había perdido la esperanza de volver a verlo y ya sin contenerse correspondió el abrazo, ambos lloraban a mares.

Antonio carraspeo y rápidamente se separaron.

—¿Qué hacían esos hombres en tu casa?

Lovino solo negó.

—No lo sé.

—DEBES SABERLO.

—¡NO LO SE!

Antonio se empezó a molestar y miro a los de atrás.

—¡Y USTEDES QUE HACIAN AFUERA EN LAS CALLES!

—NUESTRO AUTO SE AVERIO NO TENIAMOS A DONDE IR —grito Feliciano.

—¡¿POR QUÉ LOS PERSEGUIA ESA CAMIONETA?!

—¡NO LO SE!

Antonio golpeo el volante cabreado.

—Y usted que hacia afuera… Señor Antonio —pregunto Sebastián pegándose al asiento de enfrente.

El aludido se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró, como era posible que ese crio conociera su nombre. Lovino lo callo rápidamente.

El auto se volvió a hundir en silencio. Eso hasta que Ludwig hablo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Justo cuando el alemán hablo, el auto se detuvo haciendo ruidos extraños, del motor comenzó a salir demasiado humo.

—Puede que a ningún lado.

El auto estaba averiado.

— _Joder._

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

Holi .w.

Espero que les haya gustado. Ya sabes si te gusto o no, deja un Review.

 _Campaña de Reviews para Inspiración-Sama._

Espero ya no tardar más esta vez, asi que de antemano es probable que me ausente un mes .w.

Por mi parte no hay más que agregar. Puedes seguirme en mis redes sociales, no lo se, capaz y ves algo que te guste .w.

 **Facebook:** Dark Cupid Fearless

 **Twitter:** DCupid_Fearless

 **Wattpad:** DarkCupid_Fearless.

Eso es todo. Nos vemos en la proxima.

Bye .w.

Dark Cupid Fearless.

.w.


End file.
